


but without the sun, I'm only shadows in a dress

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biology Inaccuracies, Bondage, Botanical Inaccuracies, Cervical Penetration, Crying, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Hormones, I Don't Even Know, Identity Issues, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, Light Bondage, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind-Controlled/Mindfucked into briefly losing sense of identity, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mindfuck, Nature, Nature Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Not really though, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Painful Sex, Partial Mind Control, Plant bondage, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex in the woods, Some Plot, Song: Natural (Imagine Dragons), Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vines, deep penetration, except maybe, hormone replacement therapy, idek, idek how to tag this, implied/alluded to at least, they're, vine bondage, vine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: A hiker gets lost in the woods, finds a magical sentient tree, and gets more then they bargained for.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Sex Pollen Plant/Hiker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allforoneandoneforanother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/gifts).



> Dear allforoneandoneforanother!
> 
> This was my first time writing  
> -about hiking  
> -a non-binary character  
> -a magical sentient plant  
> -sex pollen  
> -mind control  
> and I had lots of fun doing so, and I hope you enjoy reading what I came up with, too!  
> I apologize for any possible inaccuracies, but feel free to point them out to me, if you spot them!
> 
> For more (spoiler-y) details on the possibly squicky content tags  
> -(forced) feminization  
> -(forced) pregnancy  
> -gender dysphoria  
> see the end notes of chapter 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laciann is an afab non-binary person identifying with rather femme/androgynous aspects of the gender spectrum. They use afab & gender-neutral language, mostly traditionally female-aligned terms & they/them pronouns. They're on testosterone, but it's only implied in this chapter.  
> As a (rather) binary trans man, I can relate to more universal aspects of the so-called trans experience, but I'm not immune to inaccuracies when it comes to accurately depicting non-binary gender identities, so yet again, feel free to point them out if you spot them!

Laciann had always loved exercising, but they'd never been one for crowded, unpersonal gyms. They'd always loved nature, so hiking came like second nature to them.  
The fresh air, the breeze on their skin, the chatter of birds in the trees, the feeling of the soft, living earth underneath their feet.  
Although moving to this town had helped them to step up their work out game immensely, they had to admit that the flora of this place could be distracting at times.  
The town was known for their colourful and diverse plant life. Time after time, Laciann tended to get lost in the woods far from their original hiking trails, always lured deeper and deeper by some new enchanting birdsong or intoxocating smell.  
It was around noon when they leaned on a tree to rest for a minute, already sweaty and exhausted, just to find their hand drenched in a sticky substance.  
It smelled intense but temptingly sweet, but they knew better than just to eat anything they randomly found in the woods, so they cleaned their hands with some leaves and was just about to move on when they noticed the berries. One bush after another, they seemed to make a beeline deeper into the woods. Their stomach growled in appreciation while they pondered their situation for a minute.  
They'd already been out longer than originally planned, and the sun above them kept inching closer to its cenit.  
Around this time, they should've already been back in the city, having lunch.  
The more they thought about it, the less it seemed realistic to them that they might even make it back without making time for a quick snack.  
So they went towards the first bush closest to them, almost absent-mindedly picking a berry, almost sheepishly looking around to see if any other hikers or even some noisy woodland creatures silently judged him for it, but no one was in sight.  
They bit down on the berry, its skin bursting between their teeth.  
Immediately, a sweet, intense taste filled their mouth. They had barely enough time to truly savour it before their hand subconsciously reached out for another. And another...  
They quickly made their way down the vague beeline of bushes, picking one berry or two per plant, as if not to steal as much as some poor woodland creature's dinner.  
Before they knew what's happening to them, they'd reached the end of the vague beeline of bushes.  
It ended in a glade, and in its middle, there was the mightiest tree Laciann had ever seen.  
The trunk was so huge and thick, if Laciann had been one to hug trees, they would'nt've been able to wrap their arms around its enormous entirety.  
The tree didn't have branches per se but rather thick, green vines from which leaves and flowery petals bloomed.  
It was stunningly beautiful.  
Laciann hadn't realized they'd been holding their breath until they actually took a deep breath and at first, the heavy, sweet yet somehow /musky/ scent of the tree blossoms hit them like a punch in the gut, then washed over them like a tidal wave.  
Unconcously, they took a faltering step forward, their knees buckled and they sunk to their knees right then and there, leaning against the massive trunk for support. Their hand came away sticky yet again. Somewhere in the back of their mind, there was the vague suspicion that maybe it was neither maple syrup nor honey, but they couldn't be bothered to further investigate such fleeting thoughts.  
They closed their eyes and leaned the back of their head against the trunk to rest for a minute.  
They were exthausted and tired from their hike and somehow, they were deeply and utterly sated from their meal. They were feeling kind of dizzy, but in a good kind of way.  
They felt hot and flushed, almost feverish, like all their nerve endings were set alight and buzzing along to the very own melody and rhythm of the woods.  
They felt /alive/ in ways that working out and hiking alone hadn't managed to make them feel in quite a long time.  
They were entirely content and at peace with themself, their body, these woods and nature as a whole.  
Except the buzzing between their legs was a little less comfortable but rather insistent instead.  
Their eyes fluttered open just long enough to allow them a quick, rather sheepish look around to see if they were really alone. No other hikers or anyone else to be seen anywhere. They closed their eyes again and listened closely for any approaching steps or voices, but all they could hear were the birds and the faint rustling of other woodland creatures. If they cared enough to concentrate, they probably would've been able to make out the rushing of the river that must be nearby if they temembered correctly, but they got the faintest little bit distracted by their own heartbeat thrumming in their ears.  
Tight tension unwinds in every muscle as they grind the heel of their hand against their crotch, just to find their clit already erect, swollen and throbbing.  
Teasing themself like this felt so good, soon they couldn't wait to really touch themself.  
They slid their slender hand down their cargo pants, their eyes momentarily fluttering open as more of on afterthought, not even really looking at their surroundings, and as they began gently massaging their clit through their panties.  
The thin fabric was already soaked through with their own juices. Now that they had noticed that, they noticed their own scent, too. Heavy musk mixed with the flowery smell all around them.  
They couldn't resist pushing their underwear aside and slipping a finger inside themself, making themself moan out loud, once because it just felt so good. It felt like they hadn't touched themself for ages. Maybe they hadn't. Their memory was a little fuzzy. But it didn't matter. Not when they felt so good.  
They took their free hand to start rubbing their swollen clit and added a second finger to slowly fuck themself with.  
It felt so good. They felt like they hadn't been this turned on in ages. Maybe they hadn't. Their memory...  
They added a third finger, stretching themself open, and started rubbing their clit harder, faster.  
They were so wet, they didn't think they'd ever been this soaked their entire life...  
Just as they were about to add a fourth finger, they were caught off guard by their own orgasm.  
They were shaking and moaning uncontrollably, soaking their panties with their own juices even more.  
It felt so good, their mind went blank and their vision went white for a while. It felt like their body was buzzing on a whole other frequency than before. It felt like they had ascended to another, more peaceful realm of existance...  
When they came to again, they felt like the could immediatley come again, their clit just as swollen and their pussy just as wet as before. Almost as if they hadn't even come yet. In spite of that, they ached for that exquisite pleasure of what might've been the best, most earth-shattering orgasm they'd ever experienced again.  
They felt sweaty, their clothes were sticking to their skin, their breaths were coming heavy and ragged and their whole body had slumped against the trunk.  
Something touched the back of their head. Probably a leaf. They smiled, entirely and utterly blissed out.  
Next, they felt something touch their right ankle. Probably another leaf. They couldn't be bothered to blink to check.  
Something touched their solarplexus. It moved. Now they had to open their eyes. As much as they loved and appreciated nature, they weren't particularly fond of bugs or other insects. Or spiders.  
What touched them wasn't a spider. Or a bug. Or any insect, at least as far as they could tell.  
It locked like... a vine.  
It was small and thin and frail and green and curling right before their eyes and carefully, almost gently touched their skin. Like it was... alive. Sentient.  
Laciann had read about those ancient, mythical plants said to be native to this particular area, but they never had expected to encounter one in their life.  
They were said to be almost extinct, and in hiding - their roots and trunks buried deep underneath the ground people walked on, their branches and vines intertwined with the branches of other trees. They were known not to interact with humans. Should Laciann feel honoured that apparently this one had decided to make an exception to that ancient, unwritten rule, just for them?  
They couldn't be bothered to ponder it in more detail as they noticed the vine was slowly but surely trailing down their belly.  
Laciann wasn't sure whether the plant actually intended to touch them sexually, to give them pleasure, or to simply explore the foreign, human body that had unwittingly intruded upon its territory. Maybe it was aware of what they'd been doing and wanted to imitate it, try it out for itself.  
They stopped questioning the plant's intentions as the vine lightly brushed their sensitive clit, almost as if by accident.  
It was barely a sensation at all, but they arched into it nonetheless.  
They were only reminded of the previous touch on their ankle as something wrapped around it. They peaked to see it was a thicker vine, holding them in place. It was soon followed by a second vine wrapping around their left ankle and two more vines wrapping itself around both their wrists. Another exceptional thick vine almost resembling a branch wrapped around their torso. Several more vines about the width of fingers grew from it. Leaves were growing from a few of them, and they all made their way to join the first vine carefully probing their throbbing clit, brushing it with their leaves, wrapping around it and even seemingly intently /massaging/ it.  
Some soon went on to pull their panties to the side and down to their knees, exploring Laciann's wet cunt, brushing over their folds and carefully inserting themselves, /just a little bit/.  
It wasn't enough. Laciann craved more.  
"More," they rasped, in the exhasparated hope to be understood by a being beyond their own understanding.  
The vines eventually actually obliged, although because they understood or on their own accord, Laciann didn't know.  
One vine slid deeper into them, and it felt amazing. The sensation made them shudder and moan. Still, it was only about as thick as a finger. It wasn't enough.  
"More," they moaned, as their hips tried to buck up into the touch, but the vines around their ankles had wrapped around their calves, spreading them for better access and wrapped around their torso, making it unable for them to move anything but their head.  
Eventually, a second vine breached them. They moaned again in pleasure, but it still wasn't enough.  
Instead, it was almost torture. They began to struggle against the vines holding them in place, to be able to add their own fingers or just grab some vines and fuck themself with them or /anything/... Or maybe they just wanted the vines to let go entirely so they could go ho...  
It was pointless. The more they struggled, the tighter and more bruising the plant's hold got. It hurt. Eventually, they let their body go limp and just took what the vines were giving to them.  
Just as a third vine entered them, they started to cry and couldn't quite figure out why. The plant was taking good care of them. They felt amazing. They could feel them wrapping around each other and fucking them as one. It felt maddingly good. Still, it wasn't enough.  
Eventually, a fourth vine pushed into them along with the others. Together, they were fucking them in earnest now. Laciann was sobbing and moaning, it felt so good. The vines were rubbing at their inner walls and clit in a way that made them feel raw and exposed, opened up to their core. They were so wet. Maybe this was enough.  
For what felt like an enternity, it seemed like it was all they would get. An orgasm washed over them in waves. It was so intense, it felt like they were ripped out of their own body for a moment, making them watch themself through the plant's eyes. Although Laciann was pretty sure even ancient sentient plants didn't have eyes. It was more of a feeling, a deep-seated knowledge blooming in their mind although they hadn't noticed a seed had been planted there. It felt like feeling someone else's orgasm, but much more intense than any orgasm of one's own could ever be felt. For a split second, their body didn't feel like their own. For a split second, they didn't know who or even /what/ they were. For a split second, they didn't know their own name.  
They let out a quiet sob, suddenly hit by an all-too-familiar pain. Then it was gone, and all they could feel was pleasure again.  
The vines where still fucking them. They had stopped teasing their still twitching clit. Apart from that, they didn't feel overstimulated or sore, at least not in a bad or unpleasant way.  
They thought they could stay like this forever, be entirely happy and content in this utterly fucked-out state of being.  
That's when they felt a small, but insistent push somewhere deep inside them, where they'd never been touched before. It hurt. It was a sharp, stinging kind of pain, but overall more of an afterthought compared to the overwhelming ocean of pleasure they were currently drowning in.  
They soon forgot about that feeling again, washed away by the intense return of pleasure buzzing through their every nerve. That was, until the pain got overwhelmingly intense, as if the vines had found their deepest, most hidden core and decided to rummage around in it. It felt almost as if they were searching for something... then, suddenly, it was over again.  
Laciann was ugly crying by now, but the sobs quickly died in their throat as the pleasure took them over again.  
Their eyes fluttered open as they felt a new sensation ghosting over their folds, as if to somewhat test the waters.  
It was a vine, of course. But this one didn't carry leaves. This one carried a small, pink bud.  
It slid into them with ease and all other vines immediately pulled out. Laciann cried out at the loss.  
Then their whole world narrowed down to their cunt.  
The bud was only about the width of two human fingers, but for some reason they felt every movement with extraordinary intensity. The vine was fucking them slowly, calmly, almost /stubbornly/, as if dead set on some mysterious goal that for once didn't seem to particularly include Laciann getting off.  
They were so wet, and vines toyed with her aching clit almost absent-mindedly.  
Then, the bud inside them burst open. Just... exploded. All at once, flowery soft petals pressed against their inner walls, making them clench down on them in surprise.  
The vine stayed very still inside them for a while, then pulled out, looking somewhat disshelved and covered in pollen.  
Laciann didn't have time to miss it, though, for it was soon replaced by another bud. And another. Sometimes even two or three at a time. Or more. They couldn't be bothered to count, not when they felt so good.  
The buds came in various sizes, from barely-finger-thick to fist-huge. Their mind and body struggled to process all the different sensations ranging from barely-anything-at-all to barely-still-pleasure-more-than-just-bordering-on-pain.  
The process/procedure was always the same. The vines would fuck them at any consistent pace and eventually explode inside them. It felt amazing.  
They didn't know how long this went on, probably hours, but they couldn't be bothered to open their eyes to check the position of the sun or anything else indicating how much time had passed.  
They felt amazing, although it wasn't even a neccessarily sexual pleasure they were experiencing. It felt somewhat... deeper.  
They felt... useful. Like they had finally found their place in this world. Being nothing but the warm, wet hole a plant used to get off felt meaningful. Fulfilling in every way possible.  
At some point they'd realized that this was what was going on. The plant was getting off. /Pollinating/ inside of them. It was so overwhelmingly much, it was leaking out of them, covering and sticking to their skin.  
They felt owned and at peace with themself and the world.  
Eventually, the last vine pulled out of them and wasn't immediately replaced. Wasn't replaced anytime soon, actually. Didn't seem to get replaced at all.  
Apparently the plant was done. Laciann had satisfied it.  
The vines wrapped around their body let go and immediately covered them in large leaves instead, as if tucking them in.  
Only then they realized how exthausted and tired they were. They felt warm, comfortable, cozy and rolled into a ball and immediately fell asleep. The last semi-coherent thought they had was /I'm gonna be a mommy. It didn't feel like their own thought, nor had they enough time to fully grasp the meaning of it before falling into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More (spoiler-y) details on the tagged (forced) pregnancy, (resulting? forced) feminization and (surprisingly unrelated) gender dysphoria:
> 
> So, basically this story features a non-binary character getting knocked up by a sex pollen plant that... pollinates in them? When they realize that's what's happening, they refer to themself (influenced by mind control) as a mommy.  
> Chapter 2 adds a bit more detail/depth to Laciann's character and gender identity and shows them coming to terms with said pregnancy and what it means for them and their gender (role).
> 
> At one point, the plant makes them experience a (mind-controlled) orgasm so intense it makes them forget who they are for a second, making them feel something akin to dysphoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laciann comes home (and to terms with what happened).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to explore Laciann's character and gender identity in more detail and show them coming to terms with their pregnancy and what it means for them and their gender (role). So of course there are some references to what happened in the previous chapter (including mind control), but the true level of consent in that encounter isn't really discussed, so it might come off as even less dubiously consensual than in chapter 1.  
> They experience some brief abdominal pain compared to period cramps and reflect on their gender identity and (medical) transition so far. They use the term "mommy" for themself once again.

They startled awake, desoriented.  
They were standing in front of their apartment door.  
Weren't they've been hiking? Or had they only just left their flat? No, they remembered their hike... They remembered taking a break before returning... They remembered eating some berries... They remembered...  
They blushed.  
They remembered masturbating, and they remembered... No way. That must've been a dream, right? But why didn't they remember hiking back home?  
They unlocked their door and stepped inside, closing the door behind them again, and heading straight to the bathroom.  
They looked at themself in the mirror. They looked sweaty, dirty and disshelved, and so did their clothes, so they stripped out of them and stepped into the shower, turning on the spray of warm water.  
Throwing their head back and letting the water run down their face, scalp and the rest of their body, they lightly touched their belly. Under their soft skin, there lay their pollinated womb. Something deep inside them started radiating warmth at the thought and sent a vague tingle to their clit.  
But they refused to jerk themself off to that thought, at least for now. They would be a mommy soon. They needed to learn responsiblity and self-discipline.  
They went to bed that night without touching themself, although kept awake by their mind replaying yesterday's events over and over for hours.  
The rest of the night they spent drifting in and out of a light, restless sleep, only able to settle down for a bit after dawn.  
The sun was already close to its cenit as they eventually shot awake, shaken out of their sleep by an instensily sharp, nauseating pain deep inside them. It reminded them of the pain the plant had made them feel instead of pleasure.  
They jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, violently vomiting into the toilet. Their entire being ached from within. It reminded them of the period cramps they used to have before getting on T.  
The cramps eased up enough for them to realize that they had missed taking said T yesterday.  
They got up cumbersomely, slowly made it to their medicine cabinet and popped one pill out of the blister and swallowed it with a handful of tap water.  
They locked at themself in the mirror. Testosterone hadn't done much for them in the 3 years they were taking it, and they didnt expect that to change much in the next few years either.  
It had brought out their jaw and cheek bones more, but overall, it had made their face more androgynous than masculine, which was exactly what they'd wanted.  
It had made their shoulders broader and their chest so flat they had thrown out all their old binders.  
What they lacked in facial hair had grown on their chest, arms, legs and in between them. They tried to keep it clean shaven or at least neatly trimmed most of the time, but couldn't always be bothered to do so.  
Their clit had grown somewhat and it was nice - when it came to sex, but also when it came to the vague shadow of body dysphoria they didn't realize they'd had until it had disappeared.  
They refused to refer to themself in rather masculine-aligned terms and witnessing others do so made them feel dysphoric. They weren't a man, never had been, and taking testosterone didn't make them one.  
And they weren't a woman either, despite being assigned that gender at birth. Still, they refered to their body parts with the terms found in anatomy books because it was what they were called, but it wasn't "female" anatomy. They were non-binary and thus had a non-binary body. They had started taking testosterone because it had helped them feel more like themself and also pass better, and that was about it.  
And now they were pregnant. How could they be so sure only a day after what had happened? Well, testosterone had never been reliable birth control, and they didn't suppose the plant would've chosen them as their mate if the pollen inside them wouldn't take. They were going to be a Mommy.  
Somehow they knew that was what they were without being told. Somehow, they knew it had nothing to do with their anatomy. Somehow they knew it wasn't a gender role in this context. It was just a role. And a honourable one at that.


End file.
